


He Kissed Me

by TheGenkiHime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Leoji Week 2017, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenkiHime/pseuds/TheGenkiHime
Summary: A short little fic about kisses.





	He Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff and someone said August was LeoJi month? Idk...any way...written for a friend. Enjoy some cute!

He kissed me...

I feel as if others would call it an "accidental kiss". The type when you didn't intend to, but turned at the right time and lips met and blushes spread across cheeks. It was soft. And blushes did happen. But I don't feel as if it was an accident...

He kissed me...

And I could taste the sugary flavour of the cream soda we were supposed to be sharing, but I let him have more of it. It made his smile wider and his eyes sparkle as he took a sip. There was whip cream now on both of our lips and as I wiped my mouth with a napkin he let his tongue come out to lick it off his lips. The smile grew even larger as he caught me watching him.

He kissed me...

It was cold outside and he was whining about it and my first intent was to pull his scarf up over his nose. But as my fingers touched the fabric I pulled it down instead and briefly let my lips touch his. He didn't complain about the cold after that.

He kissed me...

It came right after our hands reached over to each other as we sat on the park bench. Casually just being there as the birds sung in the trees. Slowly our fingers entwined and he moved closer to me, letting our shoulders touch. It was if we were thinking the same thoughts as we both turned our heads and our lips met halfway.

He kissed me...

And it was more than the cute, chaste kisses we had been sharing for months now. He had been excited after his performance. We all get that way. Blood rushing through our veins, pounding in our head. He was breathing heavy when he entered the locker room. "I did it!" He had cried out before jumping into my arms. I couldn't stop myself as I pushed him against the cold lockers, my lips crashing down on to his. There wasn't even the slightest hesitation as he accepted it, allowed me in. We were each other's now.

He kissed me...

In his car, seats pushed back as far as they go, legs pulled up to rest on the dashboard, my ankle crossed over his. It was lazy and slow. Meaning nothing. Meaning everything.

He kissed me...

And my night had exploded into a million stars that shined for both of us. The glow never wanting to settle down, never disappear. "Airen" he had called me as we looked at each other and I couldn't stop myself from reaching over and pulling him in to my arms. "Te amo..." I whispered softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if I butchered the languages. Airen roughly translates as lover or the one I hold dear in Chinese. Te Amo is I love you in Spanish.


End file.
